


Summer Walks

by Ragtime



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragtime/pseuds/Ragtime
Summary: Elliott is busy trying to write his novel, locking himself up in his dusty cabin for hours on end to pump out chapter after chapter. He tries to put all of his attention towards it, however his focus slowly starts to drift elsewhere...perhaps towards that new farmer he recently became friends with?





	1. Summer Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfiction ever dfkgjdf I hope you like it! I might make more in the future for this relationship but who knows :0 Let me know what you think!!

It was a typical summer afternoon in Pelican Town, the sun blaring over the buildings and forest canopies with an almost unbearable heat. The townspeople who weren't running their businesses were busy dipping their feet into the lake or the ocean, or trying to keep cool in the comfort of their own homes. 

The ocean south of town was no exception to this heat: the sand was hot to the touch like a stovetop, and the ocean's tides were weakly and gently crashing. Elliott sat in his small home on the end of the beach, as per usual. He was sitting at his writing desk, trying his hardest to devote as much time as possible to his novel, hoping to get it published within the next few months. His poorly insulated shack was not even remotely immune to the heat, and he felt as if he was being cooked. He tied his thick auburn hair back into a neat ponytail, his hair frizzing slightly due to the humidity, and he took off the heavy red dress coat in exchange for a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Even when it was exceedingly hot outside, he still had to look his best... even through all the sweat stains.

Elliott wiped beads of sweat off of his forehead as he tapped his pen against his bottom lip, trying to think of a next plot point for his story. For the longest time, he had been absolutely stuck on coming up with the fundamentals for his novel: he couldn't even decide on a genre. His inspiration was gone, he felt completely hopeless in his attempts to prove his family wrong and be able to publish his own novel. He was hopeless, until a certain farmer moved into Pelican Town in the beginning of the new year.

Elliott felt his heart slightly mellow at the thought of her. Over time, he had become good friends with Kitt. She often visited the beach to forage for seashells, check her crab traps, or fish by the shore, and always made an effort to stop by and say hello during her busy days. She listened to him vent to her about his difficulty coming up with ideas for the novel, and she offered her wholehearted support as well as her own creative ideas. Her kindness and unique qualities towards him led to Elliott seeing her as his muse: his new source of inspiration. After they would go on a long walk together through the forest, talking almost endlessly, he would come back to his shack and feverishly pump out chapter after chapter with a burst of inspiration. Spending time with Kitt every once in a while was able to help Elliott make greater strides in writing his novel than he would ever have the courage to admit.

However, it came with a draw. Sometimes, while trying to write, Elliott would find his focus drifting off into another direction. He would stop thinking about how his characters were going to react to a new situation, and start thinking about Kitt's gentle smile and the freckles that dusted across her skin like stars in the night sky. He wondered how soft her skin was to the touch. Elliott’s mind drifted off as he sat as his desk in front of a blank sheet of paper, bouncing his pen in the air mindlessly. He then shook himself clear of such thoughts, burying his head in his hands as blush spread across his own freckled face.

_I can't let myself get distracted like this. She is just my friend…that's all._

He thought about how she would curtly knock on his door, peer in once given permission to enter, and smile gently at him as she held a pomegranate or a bowl of fresh Tom Kha Soup delivered from the saloon just for him. About how she would set down her scratched up tools and backpack to sit down and spend time with him, smiling and nodding as he spoke and occasionally quietly replying herself. His emerald green eyes shut and his brow furrowed as he also remembered seeing her give Shane fresh hot peppers, or Sam a can of Joja Cola, or amethyst from the mines to Abigail and Emily.

_She gives gifts to everyone else too. She gives up her time to talk to everyone else too. She's just a kind person, there's nothing more to it. Don't develop feelings you know she will not reciprocate. Besides, you’re too busy for romance. You have a book to write._

Elliott groaned as he stood up, pushing in his chair as he quickly opened his door and made his way outside to the beach. He walked over to the shore and stood in the water, letting the cool tides gently wash up to his ankles. He stared out into the ocean’s deep blue waters, frustration burned onto his freckled face. The intensity of the sun's harsh rays beat down on him, the heat even more unbearable than when he was inside his cabin. He couldn’t work like this… he needed to go out on a walk to clear his head. He patted down his frizzy auburn hair as he turned and paced off of the beach towards the plaza of Pelican Town, on his way to Cindersap Forest.

The thick canopy of the trees in Cindersap Forest that loomed over Elliott was able to prevent the scorching sun from touching his slightly tanned skin as much, helping him begin to cool down. He felt calmer as he walked through the forest, refreshing his mind and getting some writing inspiration from the lush nature around him. _If the summer is good for anything, it must be for the blooming flower blossoms._ He ran his fingers over the thick leaves of the salmonberry bushes that he walked by.

He reached the end of the forest after taking a full lap, seeing the familiar fences and rooftop of Marnie’s Ranch in the distance and hearing the gentle mooing of her cows. He was going to head straight back home to work on his novel more, or perhaps stop by Leah’s cabin to pay her a visit, until he stopped dead in his tracks. The forest entrance to Hocking Farm stood right before him, where he knew Kitt was slowly but surely developing her crops and caring for her livestock. His brows furrowed as he stared at the entrance to the farm, deep in thought. 

_She’s probably very busy. You shouldn’t bother her. Go write your novel. He swallowed as he took slow, weighted steps into the entrance to Hocking Farm._

Elliott had not been to Hocking farm for several months. The last time he paid a visit, there was only a small area cleared of trees and rocks that a small patch of parsnips had been planted. Robin had just finished building the coop, and a single chicken clucked from inside. Upon now entering the farm, he saw a massive clearing of rich, fertile soil surrounded by patches of rapidly growing grass. The stalks of corn and sunflowers stretched far, sprouting tall and beautifully. The fenced area held many cows and chickens, and even some goats and sheep. Elliott’s jaw gaped slightly as he took in the gorgeous landscape, and all the hard work Kitt had put into fixing up the once abandoned farmland. He looked around until his eyes fixated on a familiar figure, standing at the edge of the clearing.

Kitt was wielding her steel axe, chopping away at an oak tree. She was clearing more of the forest, making room for more farmland as her crops developed. Her dark brown hair was tied into familiar messy ponytails, her shaggy bangs covering her eyes like always. Her sleeves were rolled to her elbows, her tanned muscles flexed with each swing as the blade of the axe digging deeper into the wood of the tree. Sweat glistened from her forehead and arms as she chopped diligently, the oak tree eventually falling down and hitting the ground with a thud. Elliott watched from afar, feeling his face get hot as he saw her hairy arms and newly developing muscles. _Oh no._

Kitt wiped her forehead as she leaned against another tree, setting down her axe as she started to take a break. She paused as she noticed Elliott standing towards the entrance of the farm, her lips curling into a warm smile as she waved at him gently. He smiled back at her, hoping his blush from earlier had faded, as he briskly walked up to her.

"Good afternoon. I don't know how you can stand to work in this heat. But more importantly you've made some great progress here… amazing work. And it only took you a couple of months, ridiculous!" Elliott smiled as he spoke gently to her. "You've made massive strides in caring for this farm, Kitt. I know I never knew him myself, but… I know your grandfather would be proud of you and your efforts."

Kitt looked at him in surprise as her face reddened, her smile widening as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He felt her soft face brush against his cheek briefly, as she held him close to her. He felt his face redden as he smiled and hugged her back tightly. The two held each other for a few moments before Kitt broke off the hug, but to Elliott it felt like an eternity. Kitt smiled at him gently, the golden sunshine giving her skin a warm glow that Elliott couldn't tear his eyes from.

"I-I was just stopping by to say hello… but, um…" He fumbled over his words as Kitt giggled gently. Elliott was almost always skilled with his word choice and conveying his thoughts, but something about Kitt’s gentle smile left him speechless.

"...Would you like to stay for dinner…?" Kitt whispered ever so softly, barely audible enough for Elliott to hear. She rarely spoke, Elliott had found out due to past trauma from her former life in Zuzu City. He knew that she was pushing herself to talk a bit more, and that she was putting in her best efforts to communicate with him- hearing her soft voice touched his soul to the very core.

Kitt extended a hand, reaching out slowly as she wrapped her fingers around Elliott's hand, holding it beside her in a gentle yet firm grip. Elliott looked down at their joined hands, his freckled face very visibly red as he smiled. 

_...I suppose I can work on the novel tomorrow._

"...Sounds delightful. I'd be happy to."


	2. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott has finally finished his novel, and is preparing himself to show it off to the world. He arranges a reading at the library and the citizens of Pelican Town come to listen- but something feels off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write more for this 'series' thingy, thanks so much for your support!! :0 This one is based off of Elliott's 8 heart event, and I wrote it all at like midnight dlkgdskjgsk I hope you enjoy! I haven't seen many fics like this exclusively from Elliott's/the bachelor's perspective, so it's different and fun!

Time had passed in Pelican Town, and the intense summer heat had slowly withdrawn and been replaced with cooler and more bearable weather. The bright vibrant greens of the plants and trees and the blooming flower blossoms had died, and were transitioning to beautiful oranges and reds. The gentle breeze was blowing around the leaves that had begun to fall, and they beautifully danced along the streets.

It was still quite early in the morning, and very few of the townspeople were out and about yet. Elliott had gotten up early to deliver letters across Pelican Town, gingerly placing each handwritten letter in his neighbor’s mailboxes. They were invitations: he had arranged a reading to promote his book at the library at 1 pm, and wanted the local townspeople to come and listen. He had made sure he visited each and every house across the town, as he had no idea how many people would actually show up. 

He made extra sure he paid a visit to Hocking farm. As he strode up to the mailbox, he held his breath as he expected Kitt to come out the door and begin her usual morning routine of watering her crops and tending to her animals. He gently placed the letter in the mailbox and shut it, closing his eyes and releasing his breath as Kitt’s front door remained shut. He turned around and took off down the forest path, making his way back to the plaza of Pelican Town. He still had some time to kill before the scheduled reading.

Elliott was standing over the bridge to the south of town, donning his typical heavy red jacket, white button-down shirt, and green ascot. His silky auburn hair was blowing slightly in the breeze, and he brushed the loose strands out of his face with his hand. He was leaning against the wall of the bridge, looking over the gentle waters. His eyes moved with the current, following the trout and the bass that darted upstream.

He had spent much time looking out on the river in previous months, to take a break from his intense writing sessions and to clear his head. However, things were different now and hadn’t quite set in for him yet. He had finally done it. He had finished his novel, after over a year of intense work and dedication. It had been published, and he had been notified by the publishing company that copies would be available in stores in Zuzu City. Elliott had received his own copy, which he held in his hands. He looked down at it as he stood, his eyes taking in the glossiness of the cover and the detailing of the cover art. His heart raced slightly as he stared at his own name at the top of the cover. His identity, his legacy, had finally been put out for the whole world to see.

_I’ve done it. I’m a real author now._

Elliott’s mind was racing like the fish that swam quickly up the river. Would he become famous? Would he have to leave Pelican Town to do book signings in Zuzu City or even go on tour? Would his book even gain any traction at all? Would it be a total flop, as people would overlook it on the store shelves as they passed by? Elliott pondered all the possibilities, his anxiety beginning to flare up as his eyes followed the words across the cover. The book had only just been released, there was no way to predict it just yet. Only time would tell.

───※ ·❆· ※───

Elliott was now sitting in a wooden chair in the library, bouncing his leg in anticipation as he leaned an arm against the table beside him that his book rested on. People had begun to come into the library, milling about and conversing amongst themselves as they sat down in the chairs arranged into rows across from Elliott. There were more people than he had expected. Leah was sitting in the front row, as expected, always showing him her support. Abigail, Sebastian, and Sam were sitting together in the back, cracking jokes and probably planning something dangerous for them to do later. Even George had shown up, Evelyn wheeling him in and sitting beside him as they conversed quietly. 

Elliott’s eyes scanned the crowd as they slowly gathered, his leg still bouncing mindlessly. _Almost everyone’s here… almost._ He gave the room another glance, thinking he had missed someone. It looked like everyone had settled, and that nobody else was going to come in. His heart raced as he looked down at his watch. It was 1 o’clock. 

_...She’s not here._

He swallowed and picked up the book beside him, and gripped it tightly as he stood up. He cleared his throat and looked out to the crowd, watching them break away from their side conversations and look up towards him. It was time to start. The floor was his. He had to do it, whether she was there or not.

“...Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Elliott. I am going to do a reading for my new novel, Camellia Station. It's a romance novel about a train stewardess who falls in love with a traveling architect…” He started, his eyes drifting over the crowd. They were listening attentively, staring up at him as he spoke. His heart raced as he tried to keep himself collected, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Chapter One. 'Your ticket, sir?' Ticket collector Gozman extended a gloved hand towards the young commuter.”

He began to read, his emerald green eyes mulling over the text as he read the story in a gentle and captivating tone. Mid-sentence, he looked up as he heard the sound of a door closing. His eyes looked over at the entrance to the library, and a familiar figure emerged from outside. His eyes softened as Kitt entered the library, taking quiet steps to not draw attention as she quickly made her way to an open seat in the back of the crowd. After quietly greeting the fellow townspeople around her, she met Elliott’s gaze from across the room and smiled warmly at him as she waved, a thin blush spreading across her face. Elliott felt the pit in his stomach begin to fade away at the sight of her smile. He felt his face get a bit hot, and prayed to Yoba that it wasn’t visible. He smiled slightly as he looked back down at the book, ready to continue reading for his now full audience.

“...'Ah, yes. I have it right here,' he replied, reaching into his coat pocket. Mortified, he discovered that the ticket was missing."


End file.
